Carmine Bakuha/Cosmos Raid
Carmine Bakuha ' (カーマイン爆破 ''Kāmain Bakuha) is a playable character in Hexad Powers: Cosmos Raid. Reprising her role from the anime, she is voiced by Houko Kuwashima. In Cosmos Raid Excelsior, she earns the nickname '''Trigger-Happy Bombshell. Biography Age 25. She was born specifically in Okinawa on the night of February 14. Raised by a Japanese mother and an American dad, she has lived the majority of her life in Connecticut, where she had learned to speak fluent English. By the point in which she entered high school, she developed an attraction for the same sex – a fact both her parents accepted. That said, however, HS years did *not* go well for the gal. When word got out that she was gay, the clique she was a part of severed their friendship with her. They started to bully Carmine and strong-armed her into doing several errands for them. Teachers that the girl was taught by tried helping, but she insisted for them not to butt in. This all culminated in the teen having a mental breakdown, leaving her education behind, and running away from home without so much as telling her family. She became tight-lipped and sullen until Jed Adamclaw, a member of Spirit Cross, took her in and got the liberty to reconstruct her depressing personality. '' ''Present day Carmine has since become much more dynamic and loosey-goosey. Considering how old she is, she has a bit of a silly streak, yet she isn't incapable of carrying herself when the situation calls for that. She is known for being brazen, too: every once in a blue moon, she will get stark naked in order to get a reaction out of fellow females. Speaking of, as mentioned already, she's a femme who tries to date whoever is within her age range with heavily mixed results. She has taken a liking to Vivi (daughter of Brendan Albright) especially, addressing the kid as "Darling" earlier on in the series, though the latter doesn't quite reciprocate those feelings. She also prefers living in the moment rather than thinking about the future or her unflattering past. During the events of CR, Carmine receives an invite from the sponsor of a tourney. Despite getting advice from not just Vivi, but others such as Roman Blitzkrieg, her attempts at earning a harem keep falling by the wayside. The winner of this prestigious tournament receives a whopping total of $1,000,000... which winds up tickling the young woman's fancy. And then it hits her: "If I win that large sum of dough, my dream of being a harem queen will come true!" That being kept in mind, Carmine takes on the invitation. Appearance Powers & abilities Quotes Select Screen *"Keep up with my boom-booms now!" *"Your heart will explode!" *"This party's off the chain!" Pre-Battle Exchanges (Arcade) Victory Text (Arcade) Victory Text (Versus) *"Hmm... I'll give your performance a 40. Wasn't godawful, but wasn't lookin' too hot either." *"Oops! Would you look at that! I've got a babe to see and I'm running late, so see ya around!" *"These skates paired with numerous bombs... No chance in Hell of gaining the palm there!!" *"A real fighter wouldn't look at that explosion! What are you, uncool!?" *"No one comes between me, my explosives, and hot girls. *No one*." *"Whoa, whoa, whoa!! You nearly tore up my dress! ...Actually, I might like you." *"Me. You. Moonlit feast. Pronto." (against female characters) *"Aww...!! You gally gals are so attractive when you collapse like that! Really gets the loins burning..." (against female characters) Trivia